There is Another: A Star Wars Story
by Neverland Adventurer
Summary: Yoda said many years ago, "There is another." What if he wasn't referring to Leia, but someone in the past? Set between Anakin's creation to right before ANH, this is the story of Anakin's hidden twin sister and her destiny to become a Jedi, as well as fulfill the Chosen One prophecy. Her brother is drawn to balance the dark, she is destined to balance the light.
1. A Force Creation

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this story! Please Read and Review!**

A Force Creation

Time: 9 BTPM (The Phantom Menace)

Senator Sheev Palpatine just finished a meeting with other senators in his Coruscant penthouse apartment at 500 Republica. As the doors closed, a menacing holographic figure popped up in front of him. Palpatine kneeled in front of it.

"It is time, my apprentice, to start the creation. You are to observe, and nothing more. I will arrive disguised to your quarters very shortly. You will give me the last thing we need, then we'll depart to our main location. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, my master. Don't worry. This shall be done with no interruptions..." The hologram disappeared and he picked up a tube of a red substance and started to walk over to his door.

A figure appeared through the now Force-opened doorway, and Palpatine instantly kneeled before him.

"Hello Master. I have what we need. Who will be the recipient of this creation... once it is finished?"

The disguised figure peered at his apprentice menacingly. "I have one important female candidate. She is much more desirable for her midichlorians than any other human I've seen. More potential for this to be successful." Come now, we have to go to our location."

They walked out as Palpatine had his senator look and Plagueis looking like an average citizen. A large ship awaited them. They were going to a secret location.

Once they were situated, Palpatine handed the tube to Plagueis and he observed it. "Good my apprentice. We are finally ready to accomplish the "impossible". I-or we, will be able to create life from the Force itself.

Their ship left hyperspace and descended to the Sith planet Korriban, flying straight to the ruins of the Great Temple.

They got out and went straight to a very old, sacred looking room where they could do their "experiment." They used the Force to rid themselves of their disguises and revealed their true, disgusting looks.

"Now, we are to begin. Give me the vial." Palpatine handed it to his master and the menacing figure opened it and placed the tiny contents on an old table.

"A few cells from the"purest" blood. We can't have anyone created be tarnished, just yet."

He used the Force to "extract" the microscopic midichlorians from the blood and into a dish. He used a special device strapped to his eyes after, to be able to see them.

"We will make history, apprentice. We are close to creating life."

Plagueis placed his hands out and willed the force to concentrate on the midichlorians to vibrate against eachother and combine into multi cells. He used every bit of energy he could use from his mind, body. Extreme concentration. Plagueis started to use extremely concentrated Sith lightning on them and were about to start to turn into a new cluster of cells from all this energy manipulation.

The midichlorians are very much a living organism themselves, very powerful and wise. They started to form into the very beginnings of a human, but started to resist once they recognized the type of evil Force powers being used on them.

"What? How is this happening? How can this be? It's resisting ME?

No! No! It CAN'T! I've done everything I could to get this to be a success! EVERYTHING! My chance at creating life, is ruined."

The dark lord turned angrily to Palpatine and stared him down. "Don't you dare touch it, apprentice. Guard it. I need to know why they resisted me. This cannot be. This is impossible! I need to focus on it. I will go see if any information can come to me if I concentrate my anger somewhere else." He left the room.

Palpatine walked over to the dish of microscopic midichlorian cells, and used the goggles Plagueis was using to see them. He wanted to try it for himself. "You will become a human. I'll make sure of that".

He held his hands out and tried to concentrate the Force onto the cells again. He tried to rid himself of any indication he uses dark powers, so he could fool the Force cells. The midichlorians started to comply, but resisted once again.

Palpatine suddenly realized that it would probably need another person's midichlorians to form into a human so it didn't just become a clone of the original person the cells came from. But, it would become a human with dark power mixed with light if he did this... That would go against his master's wants, but it would give him the sole power of creating life from the force. Something he could take from his master...

Palpatine grabbed something sharp and purposely cut his finger to draw out some of his blood. He extracted the midichlorians and placed them with the originals. It had to work this time. It just had to. And he had to do it before Plagueis came back.

He concentrated the Force onto the two sets of microscopic cells, still trying to hide his dark power. The midichlorians resisted once again, but in a much different way than he expected.

A massive blast of power from the dark and light midichlorians came up, and scarred/twisted Palpatine's face. In defense, Palpatine sent some Sith lightning at the source of this blast to save himself. The midichlorians had enough of this Sith power that was trying to penetrate them, trying to fool them. It would need to create someone so powerful, it could defeat the Sith once and for all. Sure, it would give them the creation of life that they wanted, but not for their own good. A being that could destroy the darkness in the end, made of pure light, one that can balance the Force, someone made from the Force itself.

It started to form itself into a human embryo, one of pure light, attempting to rid itself from the extreme darkness it had encountered. Palpatine was in shock. He did it. He has created life! And it really was a part of him.

However, the Sith lightning and darkness wasn't entirely gone from the being. The midichlorian embryo attacked itself to rid it from the dark. One side of the human was filled with light power, the other dark.

All of a sudden, it split into two different embryos. Each had light and dark Force powers, but one had more light than the other, its twin, more darkness. Twins entirely made up of the Force itself. And Palpatine had to get them back to their original "mother/host" quick, so they could survive in the womb and be born later on. They could not be artificially cared for here, they didn't have the technology there at the Temple, and nobody could find out just yet. Especially Plagueis.

Palpatine found his master sleeping on his side in another room, after meditating for so long, and Palpatine couldn't let him find out he did this; he betrayed him by doing this feat himself. He was too proud if himself to let his master find out, get angry, and possibly even take credit for his creation. It was his, and no one else's. He believes he became powerful than his extremely powerful master in creating these lives himself.

He tried to rid himself of his strong Force presence temporarily so the Dark Lord wouldn't sense him. He took out his red lightsaber and walked up to his master. "Forgive me, master. This has to be done. I'm the master now.", he whispered menacingly. He activated the saber, and before Plagueis could act, Palpatine struck his master through the back, and out his stomach. (He had been sleeping on his side).

His master fell to the ground, dead, and unaware of the incredible feat his apprentice just took from him.

Palpatine ran and grabbed the embryos, putting them in a freezing pack. He will have to use the Force to find the woman the original cells came from.

After a while, he sensed the original woman came from Tatooine. He would travel there and somehow put these twin midichlorian/human embryos into her body.

Twins destined to balance the Force.


	2. Placing the Creations

**Placing the Creations**

Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, ran out of the Temple and kept an eye out for anyone watching him. Safely in his hands was the freeze pack holding the twin embryos.

He got onto the ship he arrived in, and set the coordinates to Tatooine. " _Why would he choose such a desolate planet?_ ", Palpatine wondered aloud.

The ship hovered and ascended into space. He left the Sith planet and headed for the desert through hyperspace.

After a while, the Sith came up on Tatooine. A strong Force presence radiated from the desert planet. A person, a soul, not one of normal, strong Force powers, but one of immense purity and goodness, one highly protected by the Force itself.

After pinpointing the Force presence's exact whereabouts, Palpatine landed in an area that seemed to be full of slaves' quarters. It was night on this side of the planet, and not many people roamed outside at this time.

"A slave with a pure soul? How could this be?", he said, looking at the buildings across from him.

He snuck around to find a woman chained to a wall, sleeping. She looked somewhat young, light skinned, but not treated very well. Strange circumstances for such a pure soul.

Palpatine placed the freeze pack into his robes, and looked around to make sure no one was watching. A large Hutt female was sleeping outside near the entrance, and she was someone Palpatine figured was the woman's owner. He had to sneak in there without anyone knowing. He had to get these babies inside her somehow.

Palpatine walked slowly into the slave hut and made sure the woman couldn't hear him. He didn't want her to wake up.

He used the Force to slowly remove the bindings/chains from the woman's hands, and levitated her body up so she didn't fall/ wake up.

He kept her in levitated in the air, and crept back all the way to the ship, going past the Hutt slaveowner, and surprisingly made it back with no obstacles.

Once back on the ship, he took off into the air and landed in a completely deserted area. He knocked the woman unconscious so she wouldn't see what was happening.

Palpatine had to perform whatever he could to get these babies inside of her so they could grow and be born. He knew at least one twin would have to be somewhat dark in the future, they both had his DNA inside of them. He could make sure he got one to balance the dark side of the Force and join him, before one could balance the light later on in the future. He'd have to keep a close eye on them as they got older to see who became what.

He reached into his robes and pulled out the freeze pack carrying the twin embryos.

"I hope this works", he told himself.

Palpatine sat next to the woman and sat in a meditating state. Only thinking of power and extreme concentration, he used Sith lightning to charge the embryos and make a separate, special energy field around them, not harming them, as it wasn't too powerful. With a charge like this, they could possibly enter through layers of skin without harming someone. He saw it be done similarly before in a hospital. He charged the woman's abdomen as well, right above where her uterus would be, and began to levitate the embryos toward the woman. The charges made the skin softer and more susceptible to transfer something through.

Concentrating as hard as he could, the embryos reached the woman's abdomen, and eventually penetrated her layers of skin. Palpatine could tell he was close to having them reach her uterus. Once they did, he could sense her body taking care of the strange, new additions.

Luckily, the woman was close to having her next menstrual cycle, so her uterus was already prepped for a possible pregnancy. Palpatine could sense the powerful embryos started to safely attach themselves to the inside of the woman's uterus, and were ready to begin the rest of their forming inside of her.

Palpatine still didn't know what this woman's name was. He used a scanner over her face and it recognized her as the slave Shmi Skywalker. He had to remember this name for a long time if he was to keep watch over the twins.

Or, he could speed up her pregnancy a bit, now that they were safely inside of the womb. He couldn't do this before he got here, since the twins wouldn't have received the care from the original body the midichlorians came from, and the nutrients her body provided.

He decided to speed up her pregnancy to the point that she was almost through. Not entirely done; he wanted part of it to be a natural experience for the twins to be able to survive. He figured Shmi would have about less than a month left of her pregnancy to go. Once she awakens, she will discover she is almost nine months pregnant, but she won't have any idea how this all happened.

Palpatine flew the ship back to where he first found her and kept Shmi unconscious until he got her back to her quarters. He made sure she wasn't locked up, and knocked the sleeping Hutt owner out so she couldn't do anything to Shmi, if either would have woken up so soon.

The Sith Lord walked out and came over to the ship. He looked out to the slave quarters and smiled evilly to himself. His Force children were growing safely inside of that woman in there. Ones that will bring balance to the Force one day (which annoys him, as he wishes they could both be evil and join him.) One that sadly may become good, the other might become insanely evil. And they were both his creations.

His creations that will soon be born and will meet their chosen destinies as they grow older. As long as he keeps track somehow, without anyone finding out or obstructing his plans, this can all work out in favor of him and the Sith in the future. He can not let the Jedi overpower him in this case, if they train the lighter one.

He will ultimately make it to where they both are meant to balance the Force, but his will end up being so powerful, the Jedi can't handle it,and will crumble. That is, if he can make it that far in the next decade or two.

Now he's just got to wait one more month and his little creations will be born. His creations of the Force itself. And step one of his long plan will be complete.


	3. Shmi's Discovery

**Shmi's Discovery**

Shmi Skywalker awoke in the morning in her slave quarters of Tatooine, to a very big belly and she felt movement inside of her. Her abdomen felt sore and she was very confused. And her hands were unchained.

She placed a hand on her stomach. "What is going on?! How-can this be? Am I...pregnant?", she said aloud.

Shmi was shocked, but something in her intuition confirmed her wonder. She really is pregnant. But how could this have happened? And how far along is she? Who was the father? Could she have been raped? Or was it... _miraculous birth?_ She was a virgin, after all.

If she had been raped, there would've been evidence of it somehow. But there wasn't any such thing.

She decided the only possible conclusion would be that the Force chose her to give birth to this baby, and for some special reason. What that would be, she wasn't sure. But, being the good person she is, Shmi will do everything she can to make sure she gives birth to it when the time comes, and raise it to be an incredible person, slave or not.

Maybe she can somehow get herself out of slavery for this. Convince the Hutts that she really did become pregnant from above, and not from any person. They would surely let her go if she can prove it, wouldn't they? She decided she'd let them see her first so she didn't go run and tell them what happened.

She sat against the wall and waited for her owners to come retrieve her to do her work. About ten minutes later, a large Hutt woman came slithering inside, looking like a gigantic blob. It was Shmi's owner, Gardulla, the crime lord. She took one look at Shmi and started shouting in Huttese.

"What is this?! What happened to you?! Did you sneak out and become pregnant?! You will get extra work for this! You get so much work you and your baby will die, you don't deserve to be a slave for me!" She picked her up and tossed her to the side.

"Wait! Please! Master Gardulla, I-can- explain..., Shmi pleaded. " _PLEASE_ let me tell you what happened!"

The Hutt was visibly annoyed but turned around to listen her slave. "Explain."

Shmi had to word this just right. She didn't even know what truly happened herself, but she had to give it a try. "Master, I just woke up today and I was very pregnant. You saw me yesterday, and for the past few years, every single day. I was never once pregnant, and I was always here, so you would know if I snuck out somewhere or was pregnant before. I believe, Master, that last night, someone powerful or the Force itself chose me to have a very special child. I don't know why or exactly how, but it seems that this is a miraculous pregnancy. A virgin pregnancy. There really was no father. How else could I have woken up so heavily pregnant? Please believe me. Please do not make me work to death. I will do anything you ask, but please keep me alive to give birth to this child. Someone wants me to have it, and it deserves to be born."

The Hutt was shocked. "Virgin birth you say? Normally I wouldn't believe such things but nothing else adds up to this. You won't be overworked. Consider yourself lucky. I am never nice to anyone like this. Just don't do anything stupid to make me change my mind, slave. You still are mine, but I will secretly let you work less until its born. Got it? No telling anyone. My reputation as a crime lord is very feared, and I'd like to keep it that way. So no telling anyone that I'm giving into this story." She slithered away.

Shmi nodded in surprise as the Hutt left, and felt her baby kick inside her. Then another kick from another side. "That's... strange...", she said, placing her hands on her belly on the two different spots. All of a sudden, she felt four really hard kicks, all in different places. Then, realization hit her. " _Twins_? Could it possibly be _twins_?", she said in complete shock.

This was getting very weird, but she had to live with it for however much longer she had of her pregnancy. She was going to give birth to twins sometime in the next few weeks or months. She will have to pick out some names, as well. What they will be, is something she will have to pick very carefully. Will it be two boys? Two girls? Boy/girl? She doesn't know, but she will have to pick something meaningful to fit her twin, unknowingly Chosen babies.


	4. Birth of the Chosen

**Here it is! What you've been waiting for! What Shmi didn't tell Qui Gon about Anakin when she met him: he really was a twin! And, here is what happened that day, when they were born! (Read and Review!)**

 **Birth of the Chosen**

 **Time: One month later**

It was very early morning on Tatooine when Shmi awoke to horrible pains radiating from her stomach. It's been a little over a month since she found that she somehow became pregnant, and she figured her twins would be born very soon.

"Oh my... This is-it. My-babies...", she said, in between her painful contractions. They were coming slowly, but started to pick up the pace a little. She didn't know what to do. Would she have to deliver them herself? Or should she wake up one of the other slaves to help her? They obviously knew of her pregnancy, but didn't ever question her about it.

She decided to wait a little while until she could figure out if she was close to birth. Then she'd be able to see if she was able to deliver them herself or not.

About a standard hour went by before Shmi noticed the pain getting stronger and was coming closer together. She could barely take it any longer. She never expected labor to be this painful!

Shmi crawled over to the slave closest to her, which was almost on the farthest side of her wall. Others were too far to crawl to in her painful state. She tapped on her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Help- me... Please... My _babies_ , they are... about to be born... Ahh!", she tried to say through the pain, as her water broke.

The slave woman next to her saw Shmi's pleading eyes and could definitely tell she needed help. But she was scared herself, and didn't know how to correctly deliver a baby, let alone two.

Shmi felt the babies were about to come, and had no choice but to deliver them herself.

She sat on the ground, took off her lower garments, and felt she had to push these babies out right then and there. She started to push, and about a few incredibly painful minutes later, a bloody, crying baby came out of her body, and into her arms that were stretched out underneath herself. Shmi smiled and cried joyfully, but the pain wasn't over yet. She cradled the first baby in one arm, as she braced herself for its twin. She screamed from all the intense pain, but it was all over in a matter of minutes. The second baby emerged into her hand, crying, and equally as bloody as its twin. Shmi couldn't help but cry along with her twins. She looked down at both of them. The first was a boy, and his twin, a girl.

Shmi looked at her twins and kissed both of them. At the boy, she breathlessly whispered, "Anakin", and to the girl, "Analeia." Twins destined to bring balance to the Force. The most powerful beings in the Galaxy. Twin Chosen Ones unknowingly born of the Force. And, their incredible story has just begun.

 **Hope you've liked this so far! There's SO much more to this fic! I'm nowhere near done yet with this epic, untold story! Get ready for more chapters very soon! Thanks everyone for all the views so far!**


	5. Felt Through the Force

**Felt Through the Force**

Palpatine felt a huge surge through the Force back on Coruscant, at the exact moment the twins were born on Tatooine. It hit him so hard. These kids would become tremendously powerful. He had to get back there somehow, without revealing anything to anyone.

He was in so many big meetings now on Coruscant, it would be almost impossible to get back to the extremely far planet without anyone noticing and becoming suspicious. Why would a Naboo senator travel all the way to the deserts of Tatooine in the Outer Rim? (He's been disguising himself as his senator look ever since the blast from the embryos scarred his face.)

He could leave late at night, but that would be very hard, even then. People are out at every hour on Coruscant. Everyone would know he's leaving because of his distinct ship. There had to be a way. A way to get back, a way to stop anyone from getting the twins' midichlorian counts. If anyone found out, they'd inform the Jedi right away. His plans of getting one twin evil and one good would be ruined. They'd both be on the light side if the Jedi have their way.

However, he'd suddenly realized that there probably weren't any doctors or medical droids on that side of Tatooine that would help a slave. Very little chance. If there weren't any there, then nobody would be able to collect blood samples from the newborns and record their midichlorian counts. No Jedi to inform. This was still going strong on his side.

He decided that he'd wait until the twins were slightly older to go back over there and see what has become of them. Maybe even years. They were safe from being discovered from the Jedi as long as nobody took their counts. They're too far away from major planets to go noticed now.

That is, until he's able to leave and possibly take them to train himself. Or get the Jedi to take one twin, and hide the other for himself. His plan may really work. As long as no Jedi come by there, as long as they are unknown, everything will be fine.

But, whatever occurs from now until the time he can leave, there's nothing he can do about it.


	6. A Visitor

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get this chapter up, I was writing it, and my writing was replaced as I was going copy it into my docs (it was highlighted and I hit paste instead of copy) and it all deleted. Well, here it finally is!**

 **A Visitor**

 **Time: One year later, 8 BTPM**

Shmi was out working in the burning heat of Tatooine's twin suns, as her twin, dirty blonde haired, blue eyed one year olds played on a mat beside her. Everything was going pretty smoothly, until Shmi noticed what one of her twins was doing.

Analeia was sitting next to Anakin, and all of a sudden, the desert rocks around Analeia started to levitate, not by touching them with her hands. Her hand stroked the air as this lifted the rocks. Anakin watched his sister in amazement.

Shmi was in shock. "Analeia! What are you doing?! How is this happening?" She couldn't believe her eyes. How did Analeia have powers? And if she did, why didn't Anakin?

She saw other slaves start to stare, and among them, an out of place teenage boy stared at them, watching their every move. Shmi had never seen anyone like him before.

She picked up her twins and ran with them to a secluded area, somewhat close to their working spot. Shmi didn't want anyone to see what one of her younglings could do. She looked at her daughter's hands. Nothing out of the ordinary.

" 'Leia... how were you doing that?!", she asked her, using the nickname she gave her daughter. The baby just looked at her mother in a confused way.

A moment later, Shmi heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Gardulla the Hutt with the strange teenage boy, slowly walking (and slithering) towards them. They stopped and talked. Shmi only heard the last few sentences of their conversation.

"...So, if you'd allow me, I would like to talk to your three slaves over here. Particularly the younglings", he said with a proper sounding accent.

"Fine. But make it quick, Jedi.", Gardulla said, going away in the other direction.

The teen walked over to Shmi and the twins, and removed the hood of his long, brown robes. His short, auburn hair and bluish grey eyes stood out to the three slaves. A small few strands of long hair was braided and draped over his left shoulder. He looked to be about 17 years old.

"Hello there... I saw you three out in the suns and noticed that you were slaves", he started to whisper, "My Master and I are here on a mission, and we are going to attempt to free some slaves. And maybe I'll be able to do even more for you three... They seem to be very powerful" Would you mind maybe telling me something about yourselves?

Shmi was nervous, but knew that since he was a Jedi, he could be trusted.

"I am Shmi Skywalker, and these are my twins, Anakin and Analeia. They're only one year old. They... have no father."

The teen's eyes widened at hearing the name "Skywalker" and the fact the younglings have no father. He knew he heard this name and story from the rumors flying around Coruscant.

"You're... A _Skywalker_? They were of _miraculous birth_?", he said in shock. He kneeled in front of the babies and looked at them more closely. They were incredibly powerful in the Force. Insanely.

Shmi nodded. "Yes, I just woke up pregnant one day with them, and I have no idea how it happened... I gave birth to them a little over a year ago, and I have taken care of them and loved them more than i thought would ever be possible. It has only been a few months since I noticed that Analeia had powers, do things with her mind and other things like that... I'm sure you saw all of that back at my work area...

The teen nodded at Shmi. He could tell she wanted to continue her story. He didn't want to interrupt. This was getting interesting.

"And, uh, I noticed that you were surprised at my surname... Are people talking about my story around the capital? Different travelers and smugglers came to this planet quite a few months ago just for visits, and my master, Gardulla, saw they were looking for some credits, and told them about my miraculous birth story. She told them our Skywalker name, to see if the story would go around, and to see if she could get some credits out of the people who wanted to come to prove it soon after."

The teen was surprised. So, the stories were true...

"Uh, yes, there have been rumors going around Coruscant... The Skywalker name is definitely going around like you said, and your miraculous birth story definitely matches with what people have claimed. However, the Jedi are surprisingly the only ones who don't seem to believe it. To be honest, I didn't really believe it until you just confirmed the story," he paused for a moment,as Shmi nodded. "Well", he continued, "as you can already tell, I'm not here to get credits for proving your story, I'm here to help free slaves. And, your younglings are tremendously powerful. I've never seen anyone like this. As I said before, I will do everything I can to help you three get freed. And, these powers they have, can absolutely be very useful. I'll explain more of that later. First, I'll need to go find your master and see what I can do about this. She's a crime lord. I'm sure she can be persuaded."

"Thank you so much, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me and the twins", Shmi said, smiling.

The teen also smiled and nodded, as he put the brown hood back over his head. "By the way, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan. Please don't discuss this mission I'm on to anyone. I trust you to keep this a secret until it is finished."

Shmi smiled and nodded once again, as he walked away.

Obi-Wan had to find Gardulla as well as his own master. How could he convince the Hutt crime lord to free her slaves? Would he have to bribe her with his allowance from the Order? Or would they have to smuggle them off Tatooine themselves?

And, how was he going to tell Qui-Gon about the twins' intense Force presence? Qui-Gon specifically told him NOT to recruit any younglings on this mission before they got there. They were only there to free slaves, not find any potential Jedi. Well, whatever he had to do, it was going to be tough. And, whether his master liked it or not, something would have to be done about those twins. They had to be trained in some way or another, whether the Council believed their story, or not. They are going to get way more powerful, and they have to be freed/ trained before it's too late.


	7. The Split

**If you all are wondering if this story is in an alternate universe or a different storyline completely from the whole saga, it will ABSOLUTELY fit in with the stories we've seen in the movies. Don't worry. Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan will still discover Anakin the same way, and everything that happened in all the movies will be EXACTLY the same. It's just this plot is like a part of the story that wasn't told, what we didn't exactly get to see in any of the movies. Just wanted everyone to know!**

 **The Split**

Obi-Wan walked in the horrible heat to go find Gardulla the Hutt and still contemplated what he should do about the slaves. He had quite a lot of credits from his Order allowance to bribe the crime lord into giving up her slaves, but would giving her that much money be worth it?

He found the gigantic blob woman talking to someone, and prepared what he'd say in his mind. She turned and saw the Padawan, and her ugly demeanor got even worse.

"I know what you're trying to do, Jedi! I know what you and your master are up to. Don't you dare try to smuggle my slaves out and free them! Because, I've already got a plan in the works, and there's really nothing you can do about it!

Obi-Wan felt defeated for a moment. How in the Force did she know? And what kind of plan did she have in mind?

"Well, then. We weren't planning on smuggling them. We were planning on negotiating payment for their freedom. I have plenty of credits. I heard you love your credits, Gardulla."

"How much are we talking, Jedi?"

"30,000 from me, for the three Skywalker slaves. All in advance."

"Hmmm. How about- _NO_ , Jedi. That's not nearly enough for their well known name and story. Have you heard it?", she taunted in Huttese.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That's not why I would like to free them. But, yes... I have heard it."

"30,000 will only get you one of the Skywalkers, Jedi. And even then, I'm not sure that's enough. Better choose quick, because I've already sold them from a bet to Watto, the junk dealer in Mos Espa.

Obi-Wan was crushed. He already told them he'd free all three of them, not just one. It would have to be one of the twins. He couldn't use a mind trick on a Hutt... The twins couldn't be slaves by themselves at only one year old, as they were dependent on their mother, and they were both incredibly powerful. Which twin should he choose?

Analeia was the one he saw use the Force firsthand. He didn't see Anakin use it yet. He knew he definitely had it, but it wasn't coming out at full force just yet. He had no time to check their midichlorian counts, and had to choose quickly. It had to be the girl he would take. She had more developed powers. Analeia Skywalker it is.

"If I have to choose, I choose the young girl. 30,000 credits for her freedom.", Obi Wan said.

"Fine, Jedi. I'll have to tell Watto that she died during transport or something. Go retrieve the girl. And say goodbye to your other precious Skywalker slaves."

Obi-Wan felt horrible. How could he tell Shmi he wasn't able to free her and her son, but only her daughter? That Analeia had to leave them for good, she'd be free from slavery, and they wouldn't? That a mother would be ripped away from her daughter like this? It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

He walked back over to where Shmi and her twins were before. At least they were still there.

"I don't quite know how to say this... But, Gardulla has sold you three to Watto the dealer in Mos Espa. I tried to negotiate a sale for all your freedom...however, I was only allowed to spend all the credits I had on one of you. I-chose your daughter, Analeia, to free... as she is very powerful, and demonstrates a bit of independence from her family. I regret having to tell you all of this, miss Skywalker", Obi-Wan said.

Shmi looked at her daughter sitting on her lap, and then to her son. She said in a quiet, sad tone, "My daughter... My beautiful Analeia... She put her daughter's head on her chest, and cried softly. "You... Will be safe, my little, darling girl... I will always love you... You will be... freed!", she said in between her tears.

She smiled slightly at the thought of her daughter having a free life, but, oh, how she wished they could all stay together.

She kissed her daughter's head, and handed her to Obi-Wan. Anakin reached out for his twin sister and their hands touched for a split second before Analeia was completely raised up by Obi-Wan in his arms.

That's when Analeia said, "Mama", as she looked at her mother for possibly the last time.

"I assure you, Analeia will be in good hands. She is very, very powerful, and I hope to possibly get her in the Jedi Order to be trained as she gets older. She, and her brother are probably the most powerful beings in the Force I've ever seen. I hope to convince my Master and the Council that she deserves to be trained. If we can sometime in the future, we may be able to come free you and Anakin, or I can retrieve him to get him trained. But, I don't want anything to be a problem in the future..."

Obi-Wan got an idea. He needed to secretly do something about Shmi handling her grief about this. It would be very hard to deal with this for as long as she will have to. He didn't want her to suffer getting her daughter taken away from her. And, he didn't want Analeia's identity to be revealed because of her rumored last name going around the galaxy. He had to do something about all this. He was going to have to do it, use a Jedi mind trick. But, would it work on her? He had to try.

He looked at her again and placed his hand up and spoke directly, looking in her eyes. He had to concentrate.

"You will remember you had a daughter, but you will never speak of her to anyone."

He said this with a slight wave of his hand, and Shmi repeated this.

"I will remember I had a daughter, but I will never speak of her to anyone."

"And you will not remember me", he added quickly.

"And I will not remember you."

With this, Obi-Wan nodded to Shmi and Anakin, who walked to go find Gardulla, and be transported to Watto's in Mos Espa.

Obi-Wan carried the little girl in his arms. He found Qui-Gon with a few slaves he must've bought off Gardulla for one of her high prices. Ones she didn't sell to that Watto guy.

"Just one?", Qui-Gon asked suspiciously, as they walked with their freed slaves back to their awaiting ship. They sat the few younglings, women, and men they freed in a separate room of their ship, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat at the controls. Obi-Wan held onto Analeia as tight as he could. They made the jump to hyperspace to get back to Coruscant.

"There were three of them, a mother and twins, a boy and a girl. But, the Hutt sold them to a junk dealer. I could only buy one of them for freedom with the 30,000 I had, and I chose the girl. But I chose her for a really good reason. She's incredibly powerful, Master. Did you feel it? You can feel her Force presence from afar. She should really be trained. No need for a midichlorian count. You can already tell how powerful she is. More than qualified for training as a Padawan when she's older."

Qui-Gon started up the ship, and sighed at hearing his Padawan's words.

"Obi-Wan, how many times do I have to tell you? This wasn't a recruitment mission. We were only here to free slaves. That's it. Why did you go against me like that? That's not like you to do that", Qui-Gon said.

"Well, you're one to talk. You never follow any rules. You barely follow the Code; that's why the Council doesn't make you one of them. If you did, then you would be in it by now."

Qui-Gon chuckled to himself and said, "You're right, Obi-Wan. I _do_ like to make my own rules." He smiled.

"Master, remember the rumors the Council wouldn't believe about the Skywalker family and their miraculous birth, the whole story that went around Coruscant?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, this girl's name is Analeia Skywalker. I met with her mother and she confirmed the whole story. It's all true."

"She's a _Skywalker_ youngling? Wow... This is... unexpected... People all around Coruscant are really wanting proof of the story. If they find out we have a Skywalker- one that's this powerful at that, they'll go _crazy_ to get her for credits. We have to keep her identity a secret. But, I guess we will have to inform the Council as well. She's really powerful, I can agree with you on that." He looked down at the peaceful, now sleeping baby, on Obi-Wan's lap.

"Master, should we change her last name? So people wouldn't know?"

"I guess we could. Maybe... split up the name Skywalker into two. Her middle name could be read as Sky and her last name, Walker. Analeia Sky Walker. How's that?", Qui-Gon suggested.

"I think that'll actually be good. I forgot to tell you that her twin brother is just as powerful. Maybe we can go back for him later. However, he didn't show any use of the Force yet. But, Analeia, did. That's how I chose her over him."

"I guess we can go back for him, but not anytime soon. Give him some time to develop his powers."

"Yeah that'd be good. However, there's one thing I forgot to mention, Master...", he said nervously.

"And just what would that be?"

"Uh, well, I didn't want the mother to feel so horrible about us taking her daughter away from her, and I didn't want her to give Analeia's name away, either-to protect her identity-so I might have... used the Mind Trick on her..."

"You _WHAT_?!" Qui-Gon gave his padawan an intense stare.

"I had to, Master. I didn't want to jeopardize Analeia's identity and also have her mother live with that kind of grief..."

"Ugh. Obi-Wan, I told you to only use that when necessary. _Not_ to influence people's feelings. I guess when we get back to the Temple later, after we send these other slaves somewhere, I have to give you an important lesson on using the Mind Trick", Qui-Gon said.

"Okay, Master. But not until we tell the Council about Analeia. Then you can lecture me on the Trick." He laughed a little at this.

They left hyperspace and saw they were coming up on the beautiful, light-covered capital of the Galaxy, Coruscant. They were finally going to get these slaves freed for good, and get the Council to take a look at the very powerful Analeia.

They had no idea what incredible journey they were in for, for the next decade or two. It was going to be insane and epic. And it was only the beginning.

 **Get ready for more chapters soon! Hope you liked this one! This was a very big part of the story, but there's A LOT more to go! Get ready for the rest of Analeia and Anakin's incredible journey!**


	8. Yoda's Guidance

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the follows/faves and reviews so far! Check out the new cover image I put together for this story! I used these to imagine Anakin and Analeia together. (No, I did not draw the characters, I wish I did!) All credit goes to the original artists of both drawings (Anakin by B** **yzwa-dher on Deviant Art and female Anakin by kokiri85 on Tumblr** **!) Check it out! It looks really cool! And, keep reading!**

 **Yoda's Guidance**

Qui-Gon flew the ship to one of the government buildings on Coruscant, and dropped their slaves off there, bidding them a good life. They were to be officially freed from their horrid lives of slavery, for good.

The only one still left was baby Analeia, and the two Jedi had to tell the Council about her. How that would go with them, was a mystery.

They flew back through the bustling city, the sun's rays shining across the beautiful, gigantic skyscrapers. The majestic Jedi Temple was approaching, and they prepared to land.

The Temple was huge, and very beautiful. Bathed in the sun's rays, it stood out incredibly against the huge city.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approached the landing pad on top of the Temple, and landed soon after.

Obi- Wan took Analeia off his lap, and tried to stand her up to see if she could maybe walk on her own. She was a little wobbly on her feet, but it was still pretty much walking. He let her take a few steps as they walked off their ship and toward the Temple.

"Master, I hope the Council will accept Analeia into the Order. She may be very, very young, but she's worth it. Do you think they'll believe the Skywalker story now that we have proof?", Obi Wan said.

Qui-Gon looked up at the giant towers, sensing a curious feeling from the main part. The Council most likely sensed something from them up there. Or just one of them.

"I have no idea, but we'll soon see. I believe someone can already can tell we have something to show them."

They walked into the gigantic, ornate, and sacred Jedi Temple, when Qui-Gon had an idea.

"On second thought, they all might not want to believe the story, even with her as proof. Maybe we should just contact one of the Masters instead of them all, to inform them of Analeia. We should probably just talk to Master Yoda. Master Windu wouldn't be convinced, and neither would the rest of them."

Obi Wan agreed with his master's suggestion. Master Yoda was much more wise and understanding. He would definitely be able to help. He was probably in his room.

"We should contact Master Yoda through the comm center first to see if he's there or if he's meditating. Then we'll go up to talk to him privately.", Qui-Gon said.

"The comm center just for contacting him to see if he's in the Temple? Isn't it usually used for contact while on missions on other planets or other things like that? Not with people already in the temple?"

"Yes, usually, but this is an important thing we have to do here, and it is just easier to contact him this way. Don't worry about it. It will all work out good, and I'm sure he won't mind.

Master and Padawan walked through the ornate halls and entered the giant Communication Center. Holograms of people were communicating on the main sections all over the room. Some of the Knights and Masters already in there stared at the powerful baby that Qui-Gon and Obi Wan had with them. But, they said nothing about her, didn't pay much attention. Luckily no Council Masters were in there at the time. They would be exceptionally curious.

"Let's go into a private booth. Too many people seem to be curious about her intense presence. This could be dangerous...", Qui-Gon suggested.

They both walked into a private hologram booth and Qui-Gon tried to contact Yoda. Obi wan stood off to the side with Analeia so the Grandmaster didn't see her, though he was sure he'd find out soon enough. He was very wise. He could probably tell they were bringing something very powerful.

The old, green Master popped up in front of Qui-Gon in a bluish colored holographic form.

"Greetings, Master Yoda. My Padawan and I would like to talk with you in your private room about something we have here, if that's alright with you. We would rather do it in person, rather than through holo. And _only_ with you, if you don't mind."

The Grandmaster closed his eyes and focused for a moment. He looked at Qui-Gon and spoke.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. In my room you can meet me. What items-or _beings_ \- you have with you, there you both can present them."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I will be there with Obi-Wan in a few minutes."

The hologram faded out, and Qui Gon walked out with Obi-Wan and Analeia. They walked steadily down the halls and then a few flights downstairs to Yoda's room.

They waited patiently for Yoda to come to the door and let them in. He would be able to sense their presence. The baby girl was right by their side.

Yoda came to the door, and saw a baby standing in front of him. "Greetings, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. A powerful youngling brought with you to show me, hmmm?"

"Yes, this is why we came. Obi-Wan found her on Tatooine with her family during our mission."

"Interesting this is. Please sit, both of you. Obi-Wan, would you tell me how she was discovered?"

The three of them sat down on rounded seats together in the middle of a slightly sunlit room. Analeia sat on the floor in front of Yoda, and he felt her hands. He could feel the immense amount of the power of the Force surging through her tiny body.

"Well, her name is Analeia, and she was one of the slaves we freed while on our mission to Tatooine. She was with her mother and twin brother, and I was going to free all three of them. However, their Hutt master sold them to a junk dealer and only let me pay for one of them before they left, with the 30,000 credits I was allowed. As you can see, I chose the girl, and for an important reason: she is incredibly, incredibly powerful in the Force. More than anyone I've ever seen. She seems as attuned as you, Master Yoda. And that is unheard of, especially for a baby."

"I see, Obi-Wan. Very powerful Analeia is. Never seen someone this powerful for a very, very long time, I have. There is more to this story, I sense?", Yoda asked.

"Yes. There is one thing I didn't mention. Do you recall the rumors going around, the ones about the twins born of miraculous birth on Tatooine?"

"Yes, are these the Skywalker miraculous twins, you refer to?", Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master. And, Analeia here is one of the Skywalker twins. She and her brother must have been of miraculous birth. She was already seen using the Force at such a young age. Her mother confirmed everything of the rumor. The whole thing was true, as the Council didn't want to believe."

"Very interesting this is. I am glad you have informed me. Taken a Midichlorian count from her have you?"

"No, Master, we have not yet", Qui-Gon cut in, " but we will for you soon if you would like us to. We didn't want to jeopardize this right away. We knew this wasn't supposed to be a recruitment mission, so we didn't want to go too far with it yet."

"Very well this is. Once a midichlorian count you have, report back to me with your findings. Tell nobody, you must. Very sought out this story is. If anyone finds out one of these twins she is, the Jedi will be blamed for keeping her. Want this, we do not. Once we find her count, then inform the rest of the Council we must. But do not tell them now. Only I must know, as they do not accept the story at the moment. I will try to persuade. Clouded this girl's future is. She is very young, has much to learn. But, assure you I can, a very powerful Jedi, she will eventually become." He nodded to them and to the door, signifying they can go. They got up and began to walk out.

"Thank you, and may the Force be with you, Master Yoda.", Qui-Gon said.

"And with you three."

The two Jedi and the youngling walked down the hall once again and back to their ship. They had to hurry so nobody saw Analeia. They had to go do a quick midichlorian test on her there so nobody informed the council yet. They couldn't do it in front of anyone now, in the Temple.

Luckily, nobody was roaming the halls at that time. They got back to their ship and sat Analeia down in one of the front seats.

They had to prick her finger so they could test her blood for midichlorians.

They pricked her finger, and she started to cry. Obi-Wan calmed her with a Force wave over her head and she stopped crying. Qui-Gon took the small blood sample over to a device that could detect midichlorian counts.

It took a little while, but the count came back. What the two Jedi saw stunned them beyond words.

27,700 midichlorians. More than any other Jedi in history. More than Yoda himself. And this was just in one twin.

Back on Tatooine, her twin brother must have the same amount. But, they couldn't get him back yet. These twins both would probably be the most powerful Jedi in history if both were accepted in the Order. And with such a high amount they must be made of the midichlorians themselves. Are they both possibly the Chosen One(s) from the prophecy? Or will just one of them be? Well, so far they have Analeia. They can't make that Chosen One assumption just yet. But, whatever they turn out to be, they know Analeia is so far the most Force Sensitive being in history, that they can have possession of. And she will probably be considered the Chosen One until they get in contact with her twin.

That is, if the Council will allow all of this to happen.


	9. By the Right of the Council

**By the Right of the Council**

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were still mesmerized by the sight in front of them. So many midichlorians in one little baby. Could Analeia be the one to fulfill the Chosen One prophecy? Or would it be her brother if they brought him back? It could be either of them. However, they just assumed her brother Anakin had just as many as Analeia, so they didn't quite know for sure. Or, even if the Council would approve of accepting Analeia and her whole backstory into the Order. But first, they had to see Yoda again. They had to report back to him the amount she had in her body.

"This is crazy... should we just go back up? Or use the comm center again?", Obi-Wan asked his master.

"Go back up. Something like this needs to be told in person," Qui-Gon responded, visibly nervous.

They rushed back to Yoda's room with Analeia, trying as hard as they could to avoid contact with any curious Jedi roaming around the Temple. Once they got back to his door, it was already opened for them.

"Come in, again, Master and Padawan. Report your findings to me, you will," Yoda said, walking up to them.

"Master Yoda, we have a very incredible number to report back to you...", Obi-Wan started.

"A large number you say?", Yoda interrupted.

"Yes. Quite...", he took a deep breath, "Master- Analeia has over 27,700 midichlorians in her body. More than any being ever recorded. More than any Jedi."

Yoda's eyes went wide. "An incredible find this is. But, troubling this may be", he closed his eyes and focused on Analeia, standing in front of him. "How she became of this, very hard to understand it is..."

"Master, my Padawan and I believe she may possibly be made, or born, from the midichlorians themselves. With a count like that, there's something strange going on. We believe she could even be the one from- the Prophecy...", Qui-Gon said.

Yoda thought deeply for a moment. "To the rest of the Council, this must be reported. The Chosen One she may be, the right of the Council will decide. Report to the High Council chamber in thirty minutes with Analeia, you will."

"We will. And, thank you, Master Yoda", the Jedi both said. They walked back out and started the walk up to the High Council chamber. They made it there with a few minutes to spare.

"How do you think they'll respond?", Obi-Wan asked, uneasily.

"Not sure. It can really go any way. Master Yoda seems to believe the story and is on our side, but I'm not sure about how the rest of 'em will react... They wouldn't initially believe the rumors, so who knows what they'll say if we have 'proof'...", Qui-Gon responded.

The next few minutes went by, until the doors to the High Council chamber opened up. The two Jedi and the baby went inside.

The large, orange, sunset bathed room held the most powerful Jedi masters of all. Some were in holographic form, as they weren't presently there. They all looked expectantly at the three people standing in front of them. They looked surprisingly at the feel of the powerful baby in their presence. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to their masters for a moment.

"Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan. We see you have brought a potential...initiate... to show us?", Master Windu spoke up.

"Yes, Master Windu," Qui-Gon responded first, taking Analeia by the hand, and standing with her in the center of the room.

"This is Analeia. My Padawan found her as a slave on Tatooine. Obi-Wan, care to explain?", he looked expectantly to his Padawan standing to his side, who looked equally as uneasy as him.

He walked into the center and stood next to Analeia. He looked at each Master sitting around him, and spoke.

"Yes, I found her on Tatooine during our slave freedom mission. She was with her mother and twin brother; I couldn't help but see her... use the Force... while I observed their mother working and them sitting with her-"

"But this was strictly a freedom mission, not a recruitment, correct?", Master Windu interrupted.

"Yes, Master, but, if you'd please let me explain-"

"You should've left that kind of job to our recruits," Windu continued, "It was not your place to recruit a youngling at this time. Especially one so young. How old is she?"

"She's only one year, Master, but I assure you she is incredibly powerful. I was originally going to free her mother and twin brother as well, but her owner had just sold them to a dealer, and wasn't willing to accept my 30,000 allowance as payment for the three of them. I could only take one. I chose her to free because she already showed ability to use the Force. She levitated desert objects without any prior training."

"She seems to be quite attuned, young Padawan. Who was in her family? Are they Sensitive as well?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"Well, I know you all didn't want to believe it before, but... the Skywalker rumor- the one about the miraculous twin birth on Tatooine- it's true... Analeia is a Skywalker twin. We received confirmation from her mother, Shmi. She told me that the twins have no father, and that she just 'woke up pregnant one day'. My Master and I believe that she and her brother could be a product... of the Force itself, Masters..."

The High Council all looked at the three beings in front of them, all with surprised looks on their faces.

"Are you referring to the Prophecy, that refers to the one that will bring balance to the Force? The one born from midichlorians?", Master Windu chimed in.

"Yes, we believe Analeia may be the One foretold in this Prophecy...", Qui-Gon responded instead.

"What is her count? We can feel her power, but we have yet to receive any confirmation that she is indeed that powerful...", Windu said.

"Masters, Analeia has over 27,000 midichlorians in her body, more than any Jedi in history. That's why we believe she may be a product of the Force, and why she must be trained," Obi Wan said.

The sound of that amount hit the Masters hard. That many midichlorians? How can this be just any Force Sensitive? Was she the real Chosen One?

"That is quite the amount, nobody has ever had that amount...", Master Windu started, "but we still need to see her use the Force. We haven't observed or tested her skills yet. And she is much too young for some of the tests..."

"Levitation test, give her we will," Yoda interrupted. Master Windu was about to say something to protest, but stopped himself from challenging the wise grandmaster's decision.

He held up a heavy, round object in front of the baby and let it fall in front of her. Before it could touch the ground, Analeia held out her hand vertically in front of her, and stopped the object in midair, without placing a finger on it.

The Council seemed impressed.

Interesting this is. For a baby this powerful and young, a more challenging test is required," Yoda responded.

"Master, I am not sure if this would be such a good idea", Master Windu protested.

Yoda waved his hand back to dismiss his words, stood up, and took his cane out from where it was next to his legs. He was a little unsure if it would work, but felt confirmation through the Force soon after, that it was alright to go ahead and do this.

He took his cane, and tossed it to the girl. It would be pretty heavy for such a young baby.

Miraculously, she saw it coming toward her, lifted her hand in the air and stopped it in midair, floating it above her. She started to set it down about five seconds later, skillfully placing it next to her on the ground, all still using the Force.

The council was impressed. "Wow... with no training...", some of them said in unison. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt that this was really going well, surprisingly. However, Master Windu didn't seem as impressed.

"I think she has demonstrated a lot of amazing potential, but, I believe it's been decided that Analeia will not be trained...", Master Windu said flatly.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were shocked beyond belief. So were some of the Council members.

"May not be trained? Where is this coming from? Master, with all due respect, you just saw this baby levitate heavy objects in air. What other confirmation do you need that she deserves to be trained?", Qui-Gon said, almost becoming a little angry. He had to calm himself. He could not get mad like that in front of the Council.

"Master Qui-Gon, Analeia is much too young to be trained at our standards. She will absolutely be able to after she is about two or three years of age. But for now, I repeat, she may not be trained." Master Windu sounded very agitated.

"I'll train her. Obi-Wan still needs some training, but I can take her on as an initiate; it wouldn't be too much trouble", Qui-Gon attempted, running out of options.

"You may not do such a thing, Master," Windu started in a very stern tone of voice, "You are not allowed to take on two Padawans at once."

Qui-Gon felt very annoyed and so was Windu. But, an argument would not go well with the High Council.

Obi-Wan glanced at the baby next to him. What were they going to do with her now? People all around Coruscant would be looking for her by the Skywalker name or anything else that could give her away. The council didn't know yet that they'd intend to change her name, but they couldn't let such a powerful baby out into the world with no family. She already uses her powers skillfully. She could be dangerous. People would be after her, immediately.

"Masters, you would let such a powerful being walk away from the Order like this, without giving her a second thought on her training? She has been proved to be a Skywalker youngling from the rumor; people on the planet will be after her for credits, whether they know her name or not. She will use her powers at any chance she can get, she doesn't know better. That's why she needs to be trained to use them properly, in a safe place where she can't be sold for her story, or for her unusual amount of power," Obi-Wan tried to explain.

Yoda decided to speak up. "Very powerful Analeia is. But, very conflicted, I sense her midichlorians are. A mix of dark and light in her cells, but much more light there is, and intensely powerful she will become. Needs to be trained she does, uses the Force skillfully, she has begun to do. Cannot be let into the planet alone, her powers are too strong. But, my say, final it is."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon braced for Yoda's final decision. Maybe he could override Master Windu's "final decision".

"Preliminary training and care for Analeia, provide for her, personally I will. Nobody outside the Temple will know of her true name until die down, the rumor has. As said before I did, final this decision is", Yoda said.

"Wow... Thank you, Master Yoda", Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both said in surprise. What an honor, her to be trained by the Grandmaster himself. And at such a young age. Master Windu was very surprised, but decided not to voice his disapproval again.

"May I ask one more thing, Master?", Obi-Wan asked, uneasily.

"Go ahead, Padawan", Yoda replied.

"What shall we do about her twin brother on Tatooine? He is a Skywalker as well, and may be just as powerful... Do we go back for him soon, or wait for him? If he has the same amount of midichlorians, he could also be a possible candidate for the Chosen One, but nothing is certain yet..."

Yoda thought for a moment. "Hmmm... about her twin; not to recruit him until the Skywalker name is not going around. Safe we must be about this. And, when go back for her brother you do, only in the next few months or years, must not know of his sister, he will. This way, safe their identities will be. Only one would be able to keep the Skywalker name. By the time go free him you will, not as well known their name shall be. It must be that changed, only her last name will be."

"Yes, Master Yoda, I agree. We were thinking of splitting Skywalker into two for her name. So it would read Sky as a middle name and Walker as her last. Would that do, Master?", Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, good this name will be. Take on Analeia as my personal Jedi initiate, I do. By the right of the council, trained Analeia shall be. Leave her with me back at my room, tomorrow at midday, you will." Yoda said, as his final decision.

"Thank you Masters, and may the Force be with you", Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon said, bowing to the High Council, then walking out with Analeia.

They walked down the hall and all the way back to their shared dorm of the Temple with the baby.

"Well, that went well", Obi-Wan said, letting out a deep breath.

"Well, at least they finally agreed for her to be trained. And by Master Yoda himself," Qui-Gon said. He was visibly drained from that whole matter.

They walked into their shared dorm ready to spend the first-and last night in their room with the baby.

By the will of the Force, this powerful young baby girl will begin her preliminary training with the wise Grandmaster himself, tomorrow. And what an honor that will be.


	10. By the Will of the Force

**By the Will of the Force**

It was almost midday on Coruscant and Master and Padawan were waiting with Analeia for Yoda to call them in so he can take her in. They were still out of breath from the whole morning they went through... considering the Jedi have little to no experience caring for a baby.

Last night, they lucked out by being able to give her some leftover food they had, so she didn't cry or get hungry during the night. But, the morning was a different story. First, they were rudely awakened by a horribly loud cry, that disrupted the early morning peace of their connected/ shared Temple dorm.

Right when they heard the cry, Obi-Wan immediately awoke and groaned, "I have a _bad_ feeling about this, Master."

They had to figure out why she was crying in the first place. They figured out she had an accident on herself, and needed to be cleaned up. For some reason, she wasn't wearing any form of a diaper, so this wouldn't be fun. Her small desert tunic/ dress was all dirty and they had very little time to get her ready to see Yoda for her training and to live with him. They eventually cleaned her up and got droids to help them clean her clothing faster. This still took them a while to do.

Luckily, they still had time to catch their breath before Yoda got there.

"I never thought taking care of a baby would be this much work!", Qui-Gon said, letting out a deep breath he had inhaled.

"Luckily it won't be for much longer. Though, I must admit Master, she is a sweet little girl... but a... very... strong-one at... that! ", said Obi- Wan, first smiling at the baby, while then trying to get her to stop tugging hard on his Padawan braid as he held her, which humorously pulled his whole head down with each tug. A whole array of cute, loud baby giggles filled that Temple hallway during this.

"Dont get too attached to her, Obi-Wan. You know the rules", he couldn't help but chuckling along.

"Like I said before; since when do you follow the rules?" Obi-Wan laughed.

Qui-Gon just smiled and waited nervously for the Grandmaster. He didn't want to tell his Padawan, but he started to get a little attached to the baby as well. But, he didn't want to show it and risk getting a stern lecture by the High Council.

The door opened to Yoda's room, an he once again appeared in the doorway. He looked calm and ready to take on this possible Chosen One as his own. He held something in his hands, as he spoke.

"Ready to take her on, I am. Leave her with me, you will. Track her progress you may, with this data pad. Being the possible Chosen One, need to be tracked, her progress must be- at all times... And confidentially. Of course, let her discoverers track her, I will. But that's it. You two, I, and the Council, the only ones are to know of her progress."

Yoda handed them a touch screen/ holographic data pad with different settings and info that could be entered in. It would track Analeia's height/ weight, responsiveness of Midichlorians, immense tracking of progress on Force abilities, and her progress on her training with a lightsaber in the future.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. This will be of much use to us. We were hoping to be able to see how she does, of course being the Chosen One and all...", Qui-Gon said.

"The Chosen One- we do not yet know if she is. A long test, her training will act as. Spoke of her brother, you did, yesterday. Chosen One, instead he could possibly be. Only when we get access to him, truly know who the Chosen One really will be", Yoda said.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon nodded, and sat the baby girl down on the floor, in front of Yoda.

"In great care she will be. Start immediately, her training will, no matter how young she is now. May the Force be with you."

They bowed their heads to him, and walked out.

"At least we get to see how she progresses", Obi -Wan said.

They walked down the hall, and back to their dorm to go meditate for a little while. Whether it was against the Code or not, they were going to miss having her around, even if they just got to spend a day and a half with her.

Meanwhile, in Yoda's room, Analeia sat in front of her new Master. He began to meditate, in order to gain some info from the Force about her future, or about her origins.

What he saw, he didn't expect. He felt an immense amount of light in her, but also some dark. How did a baby have dark midichlorians? If she was of miraculous birth, something dark and light from the Force had to have created her. But, the Force really did not want to reveal who created her- or her twin back on Tatooine. Not yet, anyway.

Then, he got some info about her future. Her brother would arrive in the next few years, but she is not going to meet him until a little while after. But, something might happen, to where they eventually will acknowledge that they are related, and a really bad event may occur. They must be separated as much as possible to avoid such a situation from occurring in the future. This particular event(s) can be avoided if they do not meet, or if they do, at least not connect through the Force. Any info regarding her status as a possible Chosen One was particularly clouded, and must only be accessed much more into the future.

Yoda brought himself out of his relaxed state, ready to begin training this little initiate. And, he knew exactly how he'd start.

Taking about five items from around his room, he set them in front of Analeia, and he started to levitate them in a certain pattern so he could get her to try to copy his movements. She could levitate on her own but in random moves. He wanted her to be able to move things to a specific place on her own, or in patterns. She would greatly need this skill as a Padawan in the future.

Yoda tapped into her fragile mind, and into her Force sensitivity to help her develop this ability.

He took one of the objects and moved it in a pattern of up, through the air, and simply to a table on the other side of the room. He brought it back to the baby.

"Do this, can you?", Yoda said in her mind. The baby nodded uneasily, but proceeded to do so exactly like her Master did.

Yoda tried to do something a little harder. He lifted three of the small objects and surrounded them above their heads. He kept one in the middle still, while he spun the two on the sides. He was doubting that she'd be able to do it. But, after a few unsuccessful tries, she perfectly copied Yoda's movements.

After a whole afternoon of training in many, many different skills, and more into the evening and night, Yoda taught Analeia many things most initiates take several years to master. She did this in just a few standard hours!

Yoda knew she'd be trained well. He knew she'd do extremely good. And she'd be able to become a Padawan much sooner than most younglings, that's for sure. Whether she turns out to be the Chosen One or not, she will be a very powerful Jedi, no matter what. And, that might come sooner than anyone ever expected.

 **Get ready for next chapter! Analeia will be much older (about nine) in the next one!**


	11. Dub Thee I Do (8 years later)

**Dub Thee I Do**

 **Time: 8 years later, (a few days before the events of TPM)**

Nine-year-old Analeia was training with the rest of her initiate clan in the Temple's initiate training chambers. By the time she was at the age of three, she was given permission by the Council and Master Yoda to train collectively in clans with other younglings. She had learned some really important things from her personal Master before this, which isn't something initiates get to normally do. Most just stay in clans until they become a Padawan. But, of course, being the possible Chosen One, Analeia's case was much different. She had to be protectively trained first before showcasing her incredible amount of power to others.

The young girl had her mid neck-length dirty-blonde hair up into a small ponytail and a growing, small braid hung from the right side of her head. Her striking blue eyes stuck out to everyone who saw her. She was becoming very powerful, and had quite the adventurous spirit, for a Jedi.

Master Yoda was presently teaching part of Analeia's clan in an intermediate instruction of lightsaber stance and combat techniques. Most had already passed the basics a long time ago. Including Analeia.

Some of the younglings were still training in even smaller groups within the clan with beginner remotes, deflecting small blaster bolts off their training lightsabers, instructed by Master Yoda. The other half of the clan, consisting of Analeia's group was undergoing combat training with the incredible Anoon Bondara.

Analeia demonstrated combat skills that were much more advanced than anyone else her age there. Her technique was similar to a Padawan at the end of their training, or even someone at the beginning of being a fully fledged Knight.

"Analeia, you-demonstrate... immense skills with a lightsaber. I think you may be ready for the-next step of your training", Master Bondara said, trying to block Analeia's impressive, clever strikes. He stopped to give her a break after a long morning of training.

The young girl twirled the small lightsaber impressively in her hand, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She gave a prideful grin.

"You think so?" She asked, deactivating the green training lightsaber.

"Yes, most definitely. I will discuss this matter with the Council and they will address this with you later. You might be granted rank of Padawan, young one. But, you will have to be tested immensely to progress to that level. Then, if you do, you will be able to build your very own, first lightsaber", Bondara said.

"Wow, thank you, Master!", Analeia said joyfully.

Master Bondara turned to look at the rest of this part of the clan, who were practicing the stance they'd have in combat. He thought they were very good, as well. They stopped to pay attention.

"All of you are demonstrating incredible skills, and are ready to be addressed to the Council about possibly progressing to the rank of Padawan. I hope you all will pass the Initiate Trials. Good luck to you all, and may the Force be with you. You may be dismissed."

The group walked out full of glee, and Analeia went down the long hall, where she saw Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan, Obi-Wan. They were getting ready to leave. Analeia loved seeing them. She thought they were fun to be around. She found out years ago that they brought her here, but she has no memories of her life before the Order.

She ran up to them, full of energy and determination to have fun. She almost ran into them.

"Hello, Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan! She bowed slightly to them.

"Greetings, Analeia. Why are you all riled up?", Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh, nothing...It's just that... I might become a Padawan soon! I can't wait.

"Oh that's wonderful, 'Leia. I'm sure you will do fine in the Trials. You're a very fast learner, and have an incredible feel for the Force," Obi-Wan responded.

"Where did they send you two now?", Analeia asked curiously, noticing they were about to leave.

"There's been word of the Trade Federation conducting a blockade on the planet of Naboo, in the Mid Rim. We've been assigned to negotiate peace, and make sure no harm comes to their newly elected, Queen Amidala.

"Oh wow! That is a very interesting assignment. I hope you do well. I wish I could come along", Analeia said.

"Yes, but since we are not your Masters, the Council will not allow it. And you have not become a Padawan yet, so you're still considered an Initiate. It's against the Code."

"I know. But I still want to go with you," she started, "I need to get out of the Temple for a few. I've been cooped up for quite a few months now, training. I need to get out and see the city! Or go somewhere else, like you! What will I do while you're gone?"

"You need to stay here and complete the Trials. You will become a Jedi, Analeia. I can promise you that", Obi-Wan said, placing a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"We have to get going now, young one. But we will be back after this mission. May the Force be with you", Qui-Gon said.

Analeia nodded to them, and walked down the hallway, when she felt a huge tremor/feeling from the Force. Somebody is going to be discovered during Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's mission, and they will be of great importance to the Council. She doesn't know who this person will be yet, but they all will soon find out.

Meanwhile, now in his room, Yoda was in deep meditation and felt an immense feeling through the Force. An important time has come for the Order. Yoda told the rest of the Council.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were then summoned to the Council for a sudden meeting before they left.

They walked back over to the chamber, and waited for them to open their doors.

They walked in a few minutes later, and the Council began to talk.

"Come in, Master and Padawan. Another mission, we have for you on this next journey. A very important one."

They stood in the center, and awaited Yoda's directions.

"A tremor in the Force, I felt before, that, acquired, Analeia's twin, must be. When arrive on Naboo, must protect the planet, you will. However, false emergency landing on Tatooine, you must conduct, and find Anakin Skywalker, you will. No indication you will give, that you have been there before. When have him you do, he must not know that awaiting him we are. When gets back he does, evaluate him we will. If similar to his sister, accept him into the Order we will. Test his midichlorians, you will. If he has less than his sister, then Chosen One, he may possibly not be. If the same, then, born of the Force they were, or both meant to balance the Force they are. But, know of their respective twin, they must not, for this can be a great danger to us all. Unleash the dark side, it may, from sensing betrayal and lies from the Order, for not revealing it", Yoda said.

"We have to get him now? Why haven't we earlier, Master?", Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Works in mysterious ways, the Force does, Obi-Wan. It has chosen the right time to be now."

"We will retrieve him, Masters. We will do all we can to bring him back, and make sure Analeia doesn't find out that she has a brother... Or that he has a sister...", "Qui-Gon said, uneasily.

"May the Force be with you", Yoda said.

They walked out of the chamber, and out to their awaiting starship on the pad outside.

Meanwhile, Analeia and her clan were then summoned into the chamber to get their missions for their Initiate Trials.

"Initiates, demonstrated much ability you have, and ready for the Trials, you are. First, recite the Code, you will, and if succeed, you do, then come with me, to IIum, you will, and your own lightsaber, build you shall.", Yoda said to the Initiates.

Everyone before her was able to recite the Code, but stuttered slightly because they were nervous and unsure. However, with Analeia, she said it with complete confidence, and demonstrated right away that she knew what she was doing, and was ready to build her first lightsaber.

Yoda decided to go this same day. He prepared a ship for the journey, and all the initiates were ready to complete their Initiate training.

After a journey of about three and a half days, they finally made it to Ilum. On the way there, the Initiates were busy building and taking apart objects they would use as their lightsaber hilts. Once there, they saw the majestic, cold landscape before them. The extremely icy planet was home to the Kyber crystal caves where the Initiates would be beckoned by their crystal, and would demonstrate all their skills to try to create their lightsaber.

They got off the ship, and walked with Yoda to the entrance of the freezing caves. It was absolutely beautiful and majestic inside. He explained the existence of the crystals and how they came into the possession of the Order. Then he gave them his orders.

"Find your crystal, you will. Use the Force to feel it calling. Difficult, it may be, but one for each one of you, there is. Have until sundown to complete this, you do. May the Force be with you", Yoda said to each youngling.

Analeia didn't know which color crystal she wanted or which would call out to her. Gone were the old days of the colors symbolizing which class or type of Jedi you represented, such as Guardian, Consular, or Sentinel. She felt she somewhat represented all of them with the qualities she has, but she will take what the Force gives her.

Yoda stood at the entrance, while each initiate walked into the caves. Mesmerized by the immense beauty of the icy caves, Analeia felt something drawing her to a point in the cave she could not see at the moment. It was a dull pull, but it was there.

Blue and green crystals were in many hidden spots throughout the cave, but none close to her called out. Some were entirely frozen and would have to be pulled out with the Force of someone needed to do so.

She walked near the back of the cave. Some of the other initiates had already found their crystals, and we're trying to find their way out. Others were still looking like she was, some not having a clue where theirs could possibly be.

Suddenly, a huge feeling from the Force penetrated her mind, and directed Analeia towards the right. A large bright light was coming from that area.

"Where is my crystal?" She thought aloud. She walked toward a large block of ice, kicked the side of it, and this then revealed a bright, blue crystal calling to her.

"There you are!", she called out. Analeia was amazed by its beauty. She had never seen one like it before. It seemed to be very connected to the Force.

She steadily held out her hand, and attempted to beckon the crystal out of its natural ice encasing. After a few tries, it wouldn't come out; it was extremely stuck. She lifted her foot up and kicked it. It wouldn't work super well, but it cracked an outer shell of ice. That was a start. She made a fist, and punched it as hard as she could, in ways that wouldn't hurt her hand.

It started to crack further, but, it still wouldn't work. She could feel the light outside of the cave was starting to dim, but she still had to get her crystal out before it got dark. She has to use the Force again. She had to try one more time before it's too late.

She steadied her hand and concentrated as hard as she could, using every bit of her Force sensitivity to levitate this crystal out of its place. After a minute, the crystal started to shake and it came loose from its ice. It floated to Analeia in the air, and shimmered with all its immense beauty.

However, Analeia still felt a strong pull from the Force. A few feet away from her, another crystal called out to her, a bright green one, that felt stronger than the blue one she just got out. She felt this one was meant for her as well.

"How can this be? Aren't we only supposed to have one crystal?", she thought to herself.

Luckily, this one wasn't stuck in ice like her other one. It was up on the top, where she could easily use the Force again to wiggle it out of its place. She did it again, and the green crystal came flying into her hand. She didn't know why, or what this will mean for her, but for some reason she was meant to have two crystals, and two crystals, she will use.

Analeia found her way back to the entrance of the cave, just before sundown. She was actually the last one out, and everyone crowded around her to see her crystals. Everyone was amazed.

"Two crystals? Wow, they are so beautiful!", some said all at the same time.

Her crystals were the shiniest out of everyone's, and the most powerful in the Force.

Yoda walked over to her, and looked at the crystals.

"Two very powerful crystals you have, and two you will use. Figure out how to use them both in your lightsaber, you must. But, no help will come from anyone."

They all walked back to their ship, and prepared to go back to Coruscant. They were to finally construct their lightsabers while on the journey home.

Little stations were set up for each Initiate to use inside their ship, and each had to focus immensely on taking their levitated hilt apart, and inserting their crystal inside correctly.

Analeia was very confused on how to do her's. She couldn't create two different lightsabers; she never learned how to fight very well with the help of a second blade, for one, and second, she didn't create a second hilt. So, there must be another way.

She took her hilt, and studied it. It was a shiny, fully chrome cylinder, with really amazing looking markings on it, that she carved out herself. It was really beautiful, very shiny, and stood out to everyone. There were some buttons on it she could use to adjust the height of the blade, as well as the activator was a medium sized button with the Jedi Order symbol on it. She created it all herself. And she was very proud of it.

Taking her beloved saber apart with the Force, she closed her eyes, and levitated her crystals into their place in the hilt. They wouldn't both fit at the same time. What else could she possibly do?

She concentrated hard, and let the Force flow through her for guidance, and then she immediately realized what she had to do. She levitated the crystals up together, and put them near her hands. She used an incredible amount of the Force concentrated on them, and a powerful blast of light then erupted from the crystals. Once she put her hands down, she looked at the amazing sight she had created. One large crystal, both blue and green in color, the two being fused together.

She was amazed by the sight. She had never seen anything like it before. Analeia closed her eyes, took her hilt apart again with the Force, and levitated the fused crystal into its place inside the hilt, all with extreme concentration. She put it back together, and looked at her completed lightsaber hilt. She hoped it would work.

Analeia walked back to the center of the group after all of them had finished, and they gathered around to see if everyone's worked. Everyone did theirs before her, and she was getting very nervous. Would her's work? How would it look?

When it came time for her to show her lightsaber to everyone, she hit the activation button, and what happened next stunned the whole clan, including Yoda. A normal plasma blade came out of her hilt, but the color it had was insanely stunning. Nobody had ever seen anything like it. A blue and green blade; dual colors, one blade. It was breathtakingly amazing.

"Oh wow!", all the initiates said in awe.

Master Yoda walked over to investigate.

"A dual colored blade, you have created, Analeia. Very beautiful, it is. A symbol that the Force chose you to be both a strong protector and a helper." She smiled, and then deactivated her lightsaber.

"Passed this test you have. Passed this test, you all have. Please come before me, one by one, and kneel", he said to them all.

Yoda said some words to each initiate, and got to Analeia last.

She kneeled on one knee before the Grandmaster, as he took out his green lightsaber, and went over both her shoulders with it. He recited, using the name they split up for her to keep her identity a secret, "Analeia Sky Walker, by the right of the council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, and grant you the rank of, Jedi Padawan of the Republic.

Analeia smiled, full of pride, and rose to both feet. She was finally a Jedi. Though just a Padawan, she was finally a full fledged Jedi, and had many adventures to come. And she couldn't wait any longer to get back to the Temple on Coruscant. She wondered, who would become her Master?

Meanwhile, finishing the first part of their journey, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon flew their ship away from Naboo, and had to make an "emergency landing" on Tatooine to find a "part" for their ship. The Queen's handmaiden, Padmé were with them on this flight, and the two Jedi had to make sure nobody knew of their intentions of retrieving Analeia's twin brother. They had to do this safely and unknowingly. As long as he doesn't find out about his sister, and that they've been there before, this will be all good, right? This was going to prove to be very interesting and very difficult, but it had to be done. It was meant to be this way, no matter what happens.


	12. The Twins Meet

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a while! I just got back from a big trip, and didn't have much time to write this! But here's a new chapter! And, trust me, there's some things in the next few chapters that'll definitely parallel some... shall I say... infamous scenes from the original trilogy. That's all I'm saying for now. You'll have to wonder what it'll be! Haha. Here you go!**

 **The Twins Meet**

A few days have gone by since Analeia became a Padawan, since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan landed on Tatooine, as well as the battle between the allied Gungans/Naboo, and the Trade Federation's battle droids. They successfully had Anakin with them in their ship, and luckily, Shmi didn't recognize either of the Jedi at all when they found the two together. Sure looks like Obi-Wan's mind trick from eight years ago still worked out well for them.

They were all just about back to Coruscant, after discovering the handmaiden Padmé was actually Queen Amidala. As well as the fact that the now nine-year-old Anakin indeed had the same amount of midichlorians as his twin sister. This could mean he is really the Chosen One. It was up to the Council to decide ultimately which twin actually is, the One. Their decision and collect interpretation of the prophecy could result in absolute tragedy, or in glorious balance. It was this decision that will decide the ultimate fate of the Galaxy.

Meanwhile, a few standard hours later back at the Temple, the Council was trying to decide who will become Analeia's Master. The young girl stood outside the doors as the Council debated their decision.

As she stood outside, she heard two very familiar voices coming down from the long hallway.

"Qui! Obi!" She called to them happily, as she ran up to the two Jedi. The older Jedi knelt down to greet the new Padawan running towards him. Obi Wan smiled as he acknowledged her enthusiasm.

"Greetings, new Padawan! We are happy to hear of your successful completion of the Padawan trials. Did the Council assign your Master yet?", Qui-Gon asked.

"They are deciding right now, actually. How was your mission? Was it successful? Did you use... aggressive negotiations?" Analeia smiled and waited in a very hyper manner for a detailed response. She hoped there were details of epic lightsaber battles and anything else of its equivalent.

Obi-Wan laughed slightly. "Yes, there were, young one. We will tell you all about it, but we have to talk to the Council about our finding, first."

Analeia gasped in excitement. "Did you find a new Sensitive? What species? Can I meet them?"

"Nobody is supposed to see this new Sensitive until we have clearance from the Council. But, it's a human boy. That's all I can disclose for now", Qui-Gon chimed in. "He's still in the ship at the moment. Don't you go off trying to find him. We need to have an emergency meeting with the Council right now. Please excuse us."

The two Jedi had already contacted the Council from their ship, and we're ready to talk to them about Anakin. The Council were going to have to put Analeia's Master assignment on hold for a little while. She didn't know that.

Analeia was getting antsy while waiting for the Council to come up with their decision. Were they still talking about her Master or were they discussing the new Sensitive still? Could she roam around the Temple until then? She had nothing else assigned for her to do yet. Maybe she could... wander about the landing pad and accidentally come across Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's ship... And, possibly stumble upon the newest recruit. They were hiding something from her, and she was curious about what it could possibly be. It wasn't the Jedi way to be so mischievous and go against orders from her elders, but she wasn't one to always follow orders.

She put her ear to the massive closed doors of the Council chamber and tried to listen in to make sure she they all wouldn't notice she would be gone. They seemed way too preoccupied to acknowledge her absence from behind the doors.

Analeia walked cautiously through the halls and up to the landing pads. Ships were everywhere. Where was Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's? Then she saw it sitting up in back.

She used the Force to safely scale up the side of the gigantic ship, since it was in a different spot on the pad. It was elevated too high for the ramp to be put down. Once she was on top of the massive ship, she used the Force to balance herself as well as push the doors open.

The ship's main loading area opened and Analeia hopped inside. She began to look all around for the boy in question, but no luck yet. However, when she reached near the back of the ship, she finally found him sitting at a table.

She felt an immense Force presence in the boy. She had no idea why, but she felt like they were connected somehow. Analeia decided not to think anything of it.

"Hello there!", the young girl called out to the boy, now standing behind him. Anakin was startled out of his mind. Who was this girl in there with him? How could she get into this ship?

"Kriff, you scared me! How did you get onto this ship, y-you... sleemo?" He asked, trying to collect himself.

"I have my ways... It's not important," Analeia responded, proudly. She continued.

"You must be the new Sensitive that Qui and Obi found. The name's Analeia. But y'can call me Leia if you'd like. What's yours?"

Something struck deep inside Anakin's memories, to where he felt he remembered someone by that name. It was a very faint memory, but it was still there.

"I am a person... and I'm not... sensitive... being sensitive's for girls. My name is Anakin," he whined, and tried to calm down to think. "Have I met you before? I remember someone with your name."

"Uh, I... rarely get to leave this Temple or see any people from the outside world... I don't even know where I was born," Analeia responded cautiously.

"Oh, well, I guess I have a strange memory then. How old are you?"

"Nine. You?"

"Same as you."

Analeia's pager/ comm started to beep and she became worried. Was it the Council paging her? Did they figure out that she was gone?"

"Oh Force!", she gasped, "Well, uh... I've gotta go... I'm not really supposed to be here right now, and nobody's supposed to see you either, so if anyone asks if you've seen me, or who you are, say no, or don't tell them, please!"

Analeia began to run out of the area and toward the corridor on the other side that led to the Council chamber. But, Anakin called after her before she could barely leave.

"Wait! But, how do I know I can trust you?!"

"Cuz I am a Jedi!", Analeia said back at him, almost having to shout from the distance between them.

That last part almost stunned Anakin. He almost forgot that he was taken to the Jedi Temple. But the fact that a young girl could be a Jedi, meant there was a good chance that a young boy like him could become one, as well. He didn't realize that younglings in general could become a Jedi. Little did he realize the Council didn't "like" training younglings that were "too old" for their liking. At least, that's what they will want him to believe, to test his determination and confidence against his secret sister's, and truly figure out who is the Chosen One.

Analeia stopped and looked behind her, as she could sense that Anakin had more to say. He looked mesmerized.

"That's so wizard!", he started excitedly. "But, If nobody is supposed to see me yet, how can I see you again?"

Analeia thought for a moment. She had to think quickly. "Meet me in the small hallway parallel to the Council Chamber after you meet with them. They should talk to Qui and Obi alone, and leave you out there while they talk in private. Once they do, we can try to talk again, okay? I'm not supposed to interact with many people either, so I have to be secret, also."

"Yippee!", he called out in joy. She waved to Anakin, and rushed out.

Anakin looked at her as she left, and waited for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to come get him. Analeia seemed so familiar, so nice... it helped that he thought she was pretty. And he couldn't wait to talk to her again!

Analeia got back to the doors of the Council Chamber, all out of breath from her running. As she lifted her head up, still breathing heavily, she realized the doors were wide open, and the Council were staring at her.

"Padawan, please tell us where left to go, you did," Master Yoda requested.

Analeia nervously walked in, and stood in the center, staring at each of the Masters.

"Well, Master, I was... uh," she tried to think. She couldn't lie to the Grandmaster. He would most definitely notice. What should she do? She wasn't supposed to be where she had been before.

"Go on, Padawan Walker. Tell us where you were. You were supposed to be waiting for us to make a decision on your Master, but when we summoned you back, you were gone", Master Windu chimed in.

"Well, I was... kinda in the launch bay, looking around at all the ships."

"And, why would you be in there?", Windu pressed.

"Master, I wanted to explore the Temple for a little while, and I stumbled upon the ships. I didn't have any other assignments planned, and I figured since Qui and Obi were talking to you, I could... wander for a bit..."

"Padawan, don't let it happen again, understand? There is confidential information in that area and if any Jedi happens upon it, it will be very bad. Please don't go in there again."

Analeia nodded. 'Yes, Master."

Yoda decided to speak again. "And regarding your Master, not decided we have, since meeting with your discoverers, earlier we did. Decide we will in the next few days, we will. Meditate in your chamber, best it will be for you to do instead of wander. Excuse us you must, as discuss more of this information with Master and Padawan, we will once more."

Analeia walked out, and noticed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan from afar, coming down the hall with Anakin behind them. Analeia ducked behind another wall, as they passed by. She tried to make sure her Force presence couldn't be felt by either Jedi. She somehow had that capability, while most other Jedi did not.

Analeia made a small noise behind Anakin, to let him know she was there. He turned around without Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon noticing, and saw Analeia wink at him. Anakin smiled back, and looked at his clenched fist, holding a carved stone that he made while waiting in the ship. He found the stone when Analeia walked in; she must've kicked it in somehow. It was almost identical to the one he had given to the handmaiden Padmé, or now known as Queen Amidala. Just slightly different. And he was going to give this new one to Analeia. She seemed special to him.

The Council talked to him for a while, and then he was told to wait outside. Sure enough, when he walked out, Analeia came out from behind the wall, and was ready to secretly chat with him.

"So, what did they say?", she asked.

"I don't think they want me to become a Jedi. I... don't think they like me very much."

"I'm sure they like you. You seem powerful in the Force. Trust me. If Qui and Obi thought you were good enough to come here, then you really are good enough. They are the ones who brought me here. I guess that's another thing we have in common. We, so far, have limited contact with others, and we both were discovered by the same people. How weird is that?", Analeia said.

"That is pretty weird, and pretty wizard..."

"And, another thing. If they don't like you, just remember, I like you. You can always count on me if you need anything. If they don't wanna train you to become a Jedi, I can try to secretly train you myself, to learn everything I know so far. I was trained more in more advanced ways as a Jedi youngling for some reason, so if you need anything, I'll be right here for you. You will become a Jedi, in one way, or another."

This made Anakin happy. She sounded a lot like his mother, very consoling, but determined. Oh, how he missed her. He began to tear up.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Ugh, it's nothing... It's just that... I miss my mother. The way you were taking... You reminded me so much of her...", he said sadly.

Analeia felt deeply sad for him, but tried to be as Jedi-like as possible. Jedi weren't supposed to have feelings for anything really, but it was hard for her to keep them in.

"I'm so sorry, Anakin. Like I said, I'll be here for you."

Anakin unclenched his fist, and handed Analeia the carved stone he made for her.

"Thanks. If we can't see each other very much, I want you to have this... to remember me by."

"It's very nice! But I don't need this to remember you by. And I'm sure I'll see you again, Anakin. I can sense that they are gonna open the door again. I better go, before they see me. Good luck!" She kissed him on the cheek,before running out.

Anakin and Analeia couldn't believe that just happened. Both couldn't help it now that they were each definitely developing their first crush. But little did they both realize that they are twins.


	13. Visions Through the Force

**Hey everyone! I am** ** _sooooooo_** **sorry I haven't updated in just about a year! It has been a crazy year, with a lot of good and bad. I just finished my first year of college back in June; I'll be going into my second year this August; however, in the second month of school (back in October 2016), my grandpa died (whom I was** ** _extremely_** **close with) and my whole life really changed, I miss him very much. He used to** ** _love_** **reading my fanfics and loved to hear about how many views I used to get when I would post a new chapter. It's been somewhat hard for me to get back to writing my stories, but I'm gonna try to get back into it for him and all my readers.**

 **Luckily, though that happened, I did very well in my first year of college, and now I even have a second new baby cousin to make this year a lot better! (He's on the other side of my family). I'm going to try to make the rest of this Fanfic as great as I possibly can. I have some writer's block as well, so I'm not entirely sure where I should take this story, but I'll try my best. I do have some extremely interesting ideas. Hope you like this new extra-long chapter!** ** _Please_** **read and review! And, may the Force be with you, always!**

 **Visons Through the Force**

About five years have passed, and the secret twins were now fourteen years old. Anakin was accepted into the Order somewhat soon after he arrived five years ago, though after some opposition from the Council. Before he was accepted, Master Qui-Gon was horribly murdered during a duel with Sith Lord Darth Maul back on Naboo during their mission with the Trade Federation and Queen Amidala, or Padmé. Luckily, Obi-Wan avenged his Master's death by slicing Maul in half, but he did not realize that that wasn't the true end to Maul.

When Analeia heard the news of his death all those years ago, she was heartbroken. She tried not to show it in front of the Council or other Masters, as the Jedi were forbidden to have attachments. But, she couldn't help feeling so sad to lose the man who was one of the closest things she had to a father. She didn't get to see him all the time, but every time she did, she really enjoyed being with him.

She was glad Anakin got to finally be accepted into the Order. After Qui-Gon died, Obi-Wan was granted the rank of Knight by Master Yoda and was allowed to take on Anakin as his Padawan. She hadn't seen Anakin much lately, since he and Obi-Wan were off on missions a lot together.

Analeia, however, still did not have a Master. _Five_ years after becoming a Padawan, and she still was being personally trained only by Yoda. She was getting anxious about it. She wanted to go into deep meditation to calm herself. Maybe she could get some insight about what will become of her and who her Master may be, or if she will ever get to be like the other Jedi and have a Master she can go on missions with. Maybe some visions of the future will come to her.

Analeia went into her private room in the Temple and sat down on her small mat. She sat up straight, crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on her knees. She tried to clear her mind. Instead, her mind suddenly got flooded with visions and voices. She heard Qui-Gon's faint voice and saw images of events that were both from the past, and others that looked to be many years from now.

" _Chosen… Chosen… Both are the Chosen!",_ he started to say quietly and slowly. Then, his voice came through stronger, as Analeia began to focus harder.

 _"_ _Don't give into the darkness that will come, Analeia. Find out your true strength; Your true name and origins need to be known. Find out who you truly are. They cannot hide it from you forever!"_ She heard Qui-Gon's voice say.

She then saw visions of what looked like herself as a baby with a working slave woman and another small baby on a remote desert planet. _This was strange_. Then it went away, and she saw a hooded figure carrying her and holding out his hand toward the woman. It looked like a Jedi Mind Trick. Then, it showed Anakin as an older teenager, and then showed him with someone, a woman. Then, all she saw was fire and lava. Then, it all went black. She heard an evil laugh accompany the lava, and then her mind started to spin, as if she was being forced into the darkness, pulled in. What was all this? What did this mean?

Analeia tried to speak back to Qui-Gon through her mind and visions. She needed answers. _Now_.

"What is all this, Master Qui? What do you mean by _Chosen_? Who is 'both?' What do you mean by my true fate? What are they hiding from me?!" She was overwhelmed.

She was forced out of her meditation and visions by a strong pull of the Force. Meditations were supposed to be calming, not so wild! She was sweating horribly and was breathing dangerously heavily. She tried to catch her breath and calm down. She had to put the pieces together and understand what she was shown and told. Should she inform Master Yoda, or try to figure this out on her own?

Then, as she tried to stand up, it hit her. Tons of information came crashing down to her through the Force. It invaded her mind, giving her information that she had never even knew existed. It was so much to take in at once, that it started to hurt her head. It was powerful, whomever it was doing this to her. She fell over on her knees and curled up onto the floor. Her hands went up to her head. She couldn't get this to stop; it was like a strong rush of power overcoming her. She could hear a voice starting to get stronger, but was indecipherable.

She started to have tears form around her eyes. The mysterious pressure and pain around her was unbearable. She held her hand out and tried to manipulate and push back on the Force around her to get it to stop.

"Get out of my _head_!," she tried to shout, but it only came out as a strained whisper, as her voice was starting to go. Tons of images and visions were still flooding her mind uncontrollably. She wondered how nobody in the Temple could sense her in such distress. Unless, whatever was doing this to her purposely hid this from view and sense of any other Jedi.

All of a sudden, she could make sense of everything she was being shown. She was shown memories of her mother, her old home, Tatooine. Her being taken to the temple… by Obi-Wan. Her mother being mind-tricked… But _why_? Why was this being shown to her? Who was doing this?

Then, she saw a memory and vision of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talking to the Council, and _changing_ her name years ago, as a baby. Her name was _Skywalker_? That explains her middle and last name being Sky and Walker!

Then, she realized what this all meant! She _must_ be Anakin's sister! They are the same age, they must be _twins_! Why did they keep this from her? Why would they ever do such a thing?! And, why did the Council ever agree to hide this? If they truly _are_ twins, then how could Anakin be considered the only Chosen One? Could she be as well? Is the Council trying to hide this from her, too?

Then, after she was being told this, the voice was shown to be Qui-Gon's again. Now it was decipherable as she began to calm down.

" _Analeia. You need to listen to what I have to say. I am not trying to hurt you or scare you. I am doing something that the Council should have done a long time ago."_

"But, Qui, why would they keep such things from me? Why are you telling this to me now?"

" _They feel that they need to decide who will be the Chosen One. They are comparing yours and Anakin's abilities to see who will turn out to be lighter and who will be darker in the Force. Both of you are known to be products of the Force, but there's something I know that the Council does not: your true paternal lineage, your father, though it surely isn't a normal parentage. However, I cannot say who it is. You must find that out yourself. Both you and Anakin are destined to do very different things. You need to stay on the right path, 'Leia. Please don't turn to the dark side at any moment you feel its pull. I cannot give you any more information. You have to learn the rest of your story and fulfill your destiny on your own; I cannot intervene._

 _All I ask of you at the moment is to try to help Anakin; please let him stay on his light path. Some darkness may get through to him. It'll be alright. It is somewhat part of his destiny, but please do not let it become uncontrollable. You both have dark and light inside you. Something will happen in a few years that will affect his way of... thinking. The next few years will be a crucial time for the Galaxy. Much will change. It is up to you and your brother to stop any evil from prevailing and to save the Galaxy, but in a different way than you may think. Please, stay light, Analeia. And, take care of your brother. One last thing I can tell you is that you both need to figure out who the true Chosen One is. It can be one, the other, or both. The answer is closer to you than you think. Please do not mention this conversation to anyone, not even the Council, and especially not to Anakin. He cannot know, not now. May the Force be with you."_

His voice faded out, the visions stopped, and Analeia sat still, staring at the wall in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She is a _Skywalker_. She is Anakin's _twin_. What did all of that mean? Qui knows who her father is? She comes from Tatooine? She was a slave? What did he mean by "their destiny?" They have to save the Galaxy somehow? How can she? She is just a Padawan with no Master.

She felt very confused, happy, and angry about all this. She felt happy that she knows who her mother and her _brother_ finally are, though it was still very strange and new to her. So much to take in at once. She especially felt angry because the Council kept all of this information from her and Anakin. How could they do such a thing? Is that why she isn't allowed to have a Master? Is that a form of personal evaluation to see if she is the Chosen One over Anakin, to see who is _better_?

This was so unfair! She didn't care if Qui-Gon told her not to talk to the Council about this. She didn't care that Jedi weren't supposed to be so angry like this. She needed an explanation. She needed _answers_.

She opened up her chamber and walked down the halls, and down toward the Council Chamber. She tried to keep her anger under control. She couldn't have dark thoughts; not as a Jedi. She waited outside the large doors, as she put in a request to see the Council.

As the doors opened, she walked in, as all the Masters looked at her in surprise.

"Padawan Walker, what brings you here today?", Master Windu asked.

"That's… that's _not_ my name... Master." she said, in a low, slightly angry voice.

"What are you talking about? Who told you that?", he replied.

Her voice came out slightly angry, slightly forceful. She tried to control it, but it was too hard not to. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I am _not_ who you say I am. You all _lied_ to me. My true name is _not_ Padawan Walker, my name should be Padawan _Skywalker_ , twin sister of Anakin and possible Chosen One. And, I would like to know _why_ this information was withheld from me and my brother. No disrespect to you, Masters, but I really feel like I deserve an explanation. I feel like I _really_ deserve to know. Now, I know that a Padawan does not usually have a right to talk in such a way to their elders, but I urgently ask you to _please_ explain. I know it is not the Jedi way to get angry, but this has _really_ affected me." She tried to act more calmly after this.

The Council was stunned. Who told her this? How did she ever find out?

"We understand you are upset, Analeia. We were going to tell you, we really were. But we wanted to wait. We wanted to wait… for the right time." Master Plo Koon said.

"The right time? The right time for _what_?"

"Analeia, please, be calm. Not the Jedi way it is to get so angry.", Master Yoda chimed in.

" _Not_ the Jedi way? What about how you all _lied_ to me about who I truly am? Jedi aren't supposed to lie. Is that not part of our Code? Is that not a part of the very _foundations_ of the Jedi Order?", Analeia started to shout.

"Silence, Padawan! We realize you want to know why we did so, but like we said, we cannot tell you now.", Master Koth said.

Analeia was fed up. Qui-Gon told her to stay light, to stay good. She had to, but angry emotions were taking over for the moment. She felt the Force strongly pull on her again. All of a sudden, she did the unthinkable.

She unexpectedly shouted, "All I want is to know why I have been so lied to for the past thirteen years since I arrived here! I want to know why I am being hidden from everyone! Am I the true Chosen One? Why is everything being kept such a huge secret?! Am I really in a Jedi Order that promotes peace, truth, and knowledge? Or one that promotes secrets and lies?!" She fell to her knees and hung her head in shame.

"I just want to be told who I am and why I am here! _No_ more lies! Please!"

She held her hands out in front of her and clenched them out as a sort of sign of despair. She felt the Force surge through her like it did earlier, even stronger now. Little did she realize what that fisted stance would accidently do.

All of a sudden all the Masters on the Council lifted up and levitated in the air. One seemed angry, Master Windu. The rest seemed to actually be very surprised instead of angry. They were very concerned and unhappy that she would go against them like this, though it was unintentional. However, the sheer amount of _power_ she demonstrated by this was absolutely incredible! No Padawan this young has ever been capable of such a feat, to lift all twelve Masters out of their seats and into the air, and keep them there like this for a few seconds!

As Analeia saw what she was doing, she immediately opened her fists and jumped back in surprise. She gasped and held her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She was going to be thrown out of the Order for sure!

As all the Masters fell to the ground (most stopped their falls with the Force), Master Windu got up and pointed a finger to Analeia.

"What was that all about?! Do you realize you could've killed us, Padawan Walker? Do you realize you have gone against every Jedi Master and disobeyed every single part of the Code? I think it is safe to say that you are not going to be a part of the Jedi Order anymore! Master Yoda, I believe… it's time to take the braid…" He began to reach for her Padawan braid.

"Wait just a second, you will, Master Windu. Padawan, realize what you did, good it was not, according to the Code. However, the amount of power demonstrate through the Force you do, the way you levitated all of us Masters, a feat that is in itself, none we have ever seen. For this, we do not wish for you to leave the Order. For this, quite the opposite we wish. Trained you have, personally by me for the past thirteen years, since the age of one, in much more advanced ways than your age, other Padawans are. As witnessed I have, I feel that stronger than I ever could've imagined, you are. Some more training you require, but not much more. Now, I feel another thing you deserve for your strengths. Go back into your chamber you will, and calm down. Then, return you will in a little while, and tell you all we kept from you, we will. Another thing we must do, at that time, there will be, but find out you will, at that time. Please, go and calm yourself, Padawan. Be ready to hear your story when you return."

Analeia was shocked as she walked out of the Council Chamber and back through the large halls to her own room. They are letting her stay? They are going to reveal her story to her? And, what are they planning on doing afterward? This is all very interesting and confusing. Luckily, after doing such things and still being allowed to stay, she has to do as she was told, now. She never realized she was _this_ powerful. Maybe this is what Qui-Gon's spirit meant by her realizing who the Chosen One truly is soon. Could she be? She still had to find out and trust the Force to be sure.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I will try to upload more often again, soon! Once again, I'm sorry for not uploading so long. Please read and review!**


End file.
